


Sam's Secrets

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Dr. Sexy - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sam Writes Fanfiction, Smut, doctor_bullwinkle, idk how else to tag this, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Cas and Dean discover Sam's secret love of Dr. Sexy... and Gabriel?





	Sam's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.5K
> 
> Pairings: Destiel, Dr. Sexy x Gabriel (hahahaha jk is Sabriel)
> 
> Warnings: smut (like really bad smut), Sam writes fanfiction (I think that is warning enough), crack, 
> 
> A/N: This is for week 3 of Destiel bingo 2018, my prompt was Sam writes fanficiton. I decided to have some fun with it. I hope you guys like it :) This was super fun to write, and tbh, this might be a new thing for me lol

A HUGE thank you to [Cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty) and [fangirlingtodeath513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for betaing this for me!! Writing this was an amazingly fun experience!! I love you guys!

Dean was sitting in front of his laptop, laughing hysterically. “Cas? Hey, you gotta come see this, Cas.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Cas sauntered over in a white t-shirt and a pair of Dean’s sweats (Dean had finally gotten him out of that damn coat). “What’s so funny?”

Dean couldn’t speak, he just pointed at the screen, laughing so hard that Cas thought he might suffocate. Cas bent down and narrowed his eyes, staring intently at the laptop.

* * *

Tricks or Treatments

A Dr. Sexy Story

Written by Sam

Follow me @doctor_bullwinkle on Tumblr

Word Count: 1.2K

Pairing: Dr. Sexy x OMC

Warnings: almost major character death?, smut, that’s all i think

A/N: Hey, so I hope you guys like this one, I wrote it for my good friend Gabriel, an actual angel among men. As always, feedback is wonderful!

“Dr. Sexy, we need you STAT! He’s crashing!” Nurses and doctors rushed around, trying to save the man’s life. Dr. Sexy came through the door to the room, his perfect hair billowing behind him.

“Charge to three hundred,” said Dr. Sexy, paddles already in hand. He pressed the paddles against the patient’s chest. “Clear!” Everyone stepped back and a nurse hit a button on the defibrillator, sending a shock into the dying man’s body. The patient’s back arched off the hospital bed and fell back again.

“He’s still in V-Fib!” Dr. Sexy shook his head, looking at the cardiac monitor machine. “Charge to three fifty!” He waited as the defibrillator charged. “Clear!” He pressed the paddles to the man’s chest a second time and watched the monitor as the patient arched off the hospital bed again with the shock. No change. 

“Maybe we should call it, Dr. Sexy,” a woman’s voice said next to him.

“No, god dammit! I’m not losing this one! Charge to three fifty!” 

The rest of the staff in the room stared at Dr. Sexy like he was a madman. 

“I said charge to three fifty!” No one moved. “God damn it!” He reached over and pressed the buttons himself. “Clear!” He shocked the patient one last time, staring intensely at the cardiac monitor. One second passed, then another, and another.  _ Beep, beep, beep.  _

“We’ve got sinus rhythm!” Another doctor practically shouted. “You did it, Dr. Sexy! You saved him!”

“I know, nurse,” Dr. Sexy replied with a cocky smile, “I told you I wasn’t going to lose this one.”

Everyone went on about their shift, except Dr. Sexy. He stayed in the patient’s room until he woke up. The patient’s file had his name listed as Gabriel. He didn’t have any family, but Dr. Sexy didn’t want the man to be alone when he woke up. He’d gotten attached to him during his short stay in Seattle Mercy’s emergency room.

******

“Doctor?” Gabriel croaked. The lights in the room were dim, but he could see Dr. Sexy in the chair by the window. He was asleep, and his long brown hair gleamed in the dim light. He looked taller than Gabriel remembered, leaning back in the chair. There was stubble on the doctor’s face, making Gabriel wonder how long he had been in that chair. Dr. Sexy had been completely clean-shaven when Gabriel had come into the emergency room.

“Dr. Sexy?” Gabriel croaked again, his voice a little louder. This time the good doctor stirred in his seat, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked groggily, looking over at Gabriel. He must have realized Gabe was awake, because in a moment Dr. Sexy shot up out of the chair and rushed over to the bed.

“Gabriel, you’re awake,” the doctor said, relief evident in his voice.

“Yeah, doc. How long was I out?” The roughness in Gabriel’s was starting to fade with the use of his vocal cords.

“About twelve hours. I almost lost you,” Dr. Sexy responded, stroking Gabriel’s hair. “You suffered internal injuries, but we were able to get you fixed up. You are going to be fine.” Gabriel stared up into Dr. Sexy’s hazel eyes, feeling an inordinate amount of affection for the man that he’d only met a day ago. For whatever reason, it felt like he couldn’t live without the good doctor. He needed him, in a way he’d never needed a man before.

“Dr. Sexy,” Gabriel said, reaching to touch the man’s face, “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.” He had the urge to kiss the doctor, but he waited to see if Dr. Sexy felt the same.

“Gabe, I could never give up on you,” Dr. Sexy replied, bending to press his lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel was surprised by how soft the doctor’s lips were against his, and when he felt Dr. Sexy’s tongue flick against his lip, he parted his lips to allow him more access. Their tongues battled for dominance and Gabriel pulled Dr. Sexy down on top of him on the hospital bed, ignoring the IV and cables that were connecting him to the various monitoring machines in the room.

“Gabriel, this might be too much for you.” Dr. Sexy gestured toward the cardiac monitor, which showed Gabriel’s heart rate to be one-hundred thirty beats per minute. “You have a highly elevated heart rate.”

“That’s because you turn me on, doctor,” Gabriel said, breathily, grinding his hips so his partially erect penis rubbed against Dr. Sexy’s thigh. Dr. Sexy groaned and captured Gabriel’s lips again, ravishing his mouth as he reached between them to stroke Gabe’s growing erection. Gabriel let himself be taken by the doctor, letting out breathy moans and groans as the stroking brought him to full engorgement. He squirmed against Dr. Sexy’s hard body, wanting to feel the doctor’s hard member against him, inside him.

Dr. Sexy pulled the sheets down and pushed Gabriel’s hospital gown up to his waist, exposing his thighs and throbbing penis to the chill air of the hospital room. He wanted desperately to stroke Sam’s hard length, to bring the him the same pleasure he was giving Gabe. 

Sam’s mouth was so close to Gabriel’s penis that it twitched as the doctor’s hot breath washed over it. Gabriel squirmed as Sam licked and bit at the flesh of his thigh, getting closer and closer to his manhood, but instead of taking it into his mouth as Gabriel expected, Sam pushed Gabe’s legs back over him so his bottom was exposed.

Sam’s tongue pressed against the tight sphincter, and Gabriel moaned as Sam’s tongue circled and pressed in the act of anilingus. Gabriel tried to press down against Sam’s mouth, but the large hands on the back of his thighs held him firmly in place for the assault of Sam’s tongue. Sam inserted a finger, searching for Gabriel’s prostate as he continued to lick at the entrance.

“Sam, please,” Gabriel breathed, “I need more.” He reached down and tugged on Sam’s shirt, trying to convey that he wanted Sam on top of him again. He came willingly, clothed member brushing against Gabriel’s exposed hole. The look on his face told Gabriel that Sam was feeling as needy as he was.

The doctor confirmed that notion when he pulled down the waistband of his scrub pants and freed his aching manhood. “Are you sure you want this Gabriel?” Gabe could only nod and pull Sam toward him.

He moved Gabriel’s legs so that one rested on each of Sam’s shoulders, and lined his engorged shaft up with Gabe’s entrance, pressing the head slowly past the sphincter there and into his rectum. Sam only waited a moment, enjoying Gabe’s tightness before he started moving, thrusting into the smaller man beneath him. 

Gabriel cried out at the way Sam stretched him, each thrust splitting him open as he frantically stroked himself, needing the release of ejaculation. He could feel Sam losing control, his thrusts coming harder and faster, and without rhythm. Gabriel stared up into Sam’s hazel eyes as he stroked his member roughly, orgasm tearing through him as he ejaculated all over his stomach. He felt Sam’s orgasm only a moment later, as the large man thrust once more and emptied himself into Gabe.

* * *

  
  


“Hey, guys!” Sam said as he walked into the motel room. Cas and Dean were huddled together behind the screen of a laptop, laughing hysterically.”What’s so funny?”

Dean turned the laptop to face Sam, unable to speak through his laughter. Sam leaned forward and read  _ Tricks or Treatments, A Dr. Sexy Story, Written by Sam.  _ The color drained from his face and his jaw clenched as he reached over and slammed the laptop shut.

“Are you sexually interested in my brother?” Cas asked, never one to beat around the bush.

“What?” Sam blushed, the red spreading from his cheeks down to his neck and chest. “Uh, no, why would you ask me that?”

“I thought you hated Dr. Sexy, Sam,” Dean said, finally able to speak. Sam just stood there awkwardly, chewing on his lower lip. “Hey, it's okay man. I just never realized you were such a terrible writer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it was super fun to do this for a couple of reasons. One because who wouldn't have a blast writing fanfiction as Sam? Second because I have never actually written gay smut? So it was really fun to just write it badly because while I have certainly read enough Destiel and Sabriel smut to make it decent, I am pretty sure Sammy hasn't and it was fun to show that inexperience in the story :)
> 
> I am also seriously considering starting a tumblr blog @doctor_bullwinkle and posting shitty Dr. Sexy fanfiction as Sam because that is just super fun.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
